Mankind Woman
Mankind Woman is the twelfth studio album by desert rock legend Brant Bjork. Although it's a solo album it's the first time that Brant collaborates with a producer and co-writer in composing the album. The collaborator in question is Bubba Dupree who plays with The Low Desert Punk Band. Along with the duo of Dupree and Bjork, guests feature former Kyuss and Mondo Generator bandmate Nick Oliveri, bassist Armand Secco Sabal and Low Desert Punk touring member Sean Wheeler. Notably it's also the first Brant Bjork studio album in over a decade where Bjork performs on all instruments (Though with guests throughout). Mankind Woman was released on 14 September 2018 via Heavy Psych Sounds (With USA distribution provided by RidingEasy Records). Background A press release reveals that the album is Bjork’s most lyrically complex, as well as his first that integrated a producer and co-writer. Bubba Dupree of the Low Desert Punk Band served as a close collaborator for Bjork on the album, which was recorded this past March in the California desert town of 29 Palms and engineered by Yosef Sanborn of Massive FX Pedals. In March of 2018, the recording took place at Zainaland, a creative Villa owned by Brant Bjork’s wife, Zaina Alwan, in the California desert town of 29 Palms. The record was recorded and engineered by Yosef Sanborn who also owns and operates Massive FX pedals in Los Angeles. Multiple pedals designed by Yosef were used by Brant and Bubba for this record. Additional tracks were recorded by Bubba Dupree at Brant Bjork’s home studio in Venice beach California. Brant Bjork and Bubba DuPree describe the sound of Mankind Woman as modern classic. It is evidently clear that both Brant and Bubba specialize in the craft of the sound and feel of the music spawned in the 60’s and 70’s and this record is undoubtedly a testament to this great era of song and sound, however the intention was not to try to recapture or mimic in retro terms these influences but to strive for a contemporary quality. Brant Bjork might have gone deeper in the lyrics than on any record before. Focusing on personal sensitivities, elite hypocrisies, racism, sexism and the daily struggle to find Peace, love and understanding in today’s American society. Once again, Brant Bjork makes here a record that reminds the listener that it was the ingredients of jazz, blues and funk that makes rock music taste so good. On 12 June 2018, Heavy Psych Sounds and Brant Bjork would announce details and the forthcoming release date on Mankind Woman.Consequence of SoundOn 3 July 2018, Heavy Psych Sounds would premiere "Chocolatize" from the album.The ObeliskAccessed 13 July 2018 Along with a six-panel digipak and standard black vinyl, Mankind Woman will feature the following limited vinyl editions: Test Pressing (50 Copies), Transparent Splatter (750 copies), 3-Color Orange/Purple/Yellow (250 copies), Yellow/Brown/Red A/B Side Burst (250 copies) and Brown in Orange "Colour in Colour" (100 copies) Tracklist All music by Brant Bjork and Bubba Dupree and all lyrics by Brant Bjork except where noted. *01. Chocolatize (2:37) *02. Lazy Wizards (2:59) *03. Charlie Gin (3:56) *04. Mankind Woman (2:13) *05. Pisces (4:34) *06. Swagger & Sway (4:04) *07. Somebody (4:45) (Music: Bjork/Dupree; Lyrics: Dupree) *08. Pretty Hairy (3:55) (Music: Bjork/Dupree; Lyrics: Sean Wheeler) *09. Brand New Old Times (2:07) *10. 1968 (3:09) *11. Nation Of Indica (4:49) (Music: Bjork/Dupree; Lyrics: Bjork/Wheeler) Personnel * Brant Bjork - Guitar, Bass, Drums, Vocals, Songwriting, Producer * Bubba Dupree - Guitar, Bass, Percussion, Vocals Songwriting, Producer, Additional Recording, Mixing * Armand Secco Sabal - Bass (1) * Nick Oliveri - Backing Vocals (1) * Sean Wheeler - Vocals * Yosef Sanborn - Recording, Engineer * John McBain - Mastering * Robin Gnista - Sleeve Design External Links *Heavy Psych Sounds Bandcamp Page for Mankind Woman *Riding Easy Records Page on Mankind Woman References Category:Release Category:Studio Album Category:Brant Bjork Category:Stoner Rock Category:Desert Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Heavy Psych Sounds Category:RidingEasy Records Category:Twentynine Palms Category:California Category:USA Category:Bubba Dupree Category:Sean Wheeler Category:Nick Oliveri